Back to the Beginning
by WorkHardPlayHarder
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FAST FIVE!  She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Neither was he. Somebody up there had it out for them. It was probably her mother.
1. Chapter 1

A single streak of sunlight flowed into the dark bedroom of the relatively small apartment. The cell phone on the bedside table started vibrating furiously, almost falling off. A petite hand caught it before it could and slid the top part up and pressed it to her ear, brushing her hair out of the way.

"Hello?" she mumbled, dragging her small five foot three figure out of bed and over to her kitchen where she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Mari? Finally!" shouted a voice that was all to familiar to Marisol Ortiz. It hadn't changed much.

"Vince? This is definetly a surprise!" her voice was low despite his shouting. Her long dark brown hair hung to her middle back and her skinny figure was kept in shape by her daily runs on the beach. It was her thing. Leaning on the counter, she listened patiently as Vince explained his sudden call.

"Brian & Mia just dropped by. We're doing this heist and its not huge but its good money you know?" She could hear a baby crying in the background and smiled at the sound of little Nico.

"I'm in" she immediatley said, not even hesitating. Hurrying into her room, she dug through her closet for a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She hung up on Vince and climbed into the shower, scrubbing furiously then slipping swiftly out. After putting on the nessicities, drying her hair quickly, then throwing on her clothes and black combats. She wore them almost everyday. Thumbing over the crucifix that hung low on her neck, she exited the small apartment with a bundle of clothes in her hand.

* * *

><p>The Chevrolet Camaro was a dark red with one black racing stripe across the hood. It had been a wreck in the junkyard but like her sister, she was determined to make it amazing. And boy did she. <p>

After three months of hard labor and saving up, she finally got the car she had been dreaming about her entire life. Entering the car, she took off down the street towards Vince's hillside house. The sun was barely up and the streets were narrow. That didn't stop her from speeding up in the roaring car. When she finally got there, a car was blocking the way.

"This is why I don't drive in Rio" she muttered, cutting the engine and hopping out of the car. Vince was talking animatedly to a tall, muscle filled man who's bald head looked extremely familiar. Staring at them for a minute, she let out a long sigh.

"Dominic Toretto." she said, her voice even and confident. Crossing her arms over her chest, she jutted her hip out and smirked at him. He turned around slowly and smiled immediately upon seeing her.

"Marisol Ortiz. Good to see you again, Solly."


	2. Chapter 2

I still remember the moment that I fell in love with Dominic Toretto. Of course, he was taken by that bitch, Jessica Tran. I told him beforehand not to get involved with her. I told him to think about how he would react if it was Mia, how he would react to Johnny breaking Mia's heart. He didn't listen to the fourteen year old girl's warning of course. But anyways, I had just a growth spurt along with Mia and Letty, & nothing was stopping us that summer. I remember it vividly.

* * *

><p>"Come on Letty! Please? It's really pretty!" shouted Mia, as she held up a dress she wanted Letty to wear. It was the first day of summer and Mr. Toretto was having his annual Summer Barbeque in the backyard. The pool was filled and cleaned and the barbeque was already fired up &amp; ready to go. Mami would've come but she had to work a double shift at the hospital. I sat on Mia's bed flipping through a magazine. I was only 15 at the time but I had learned a lot in Miami. My Tia Violetta {who Letty was named after} and my cousin Roberto had been living down there so I begged my mom to go let me stay with them for the eighth grade school year. It was an amazing idea 'cuz when I came back, I felt different. I looked different too. I had gotten an ass, hips, and, dare I say it, boobs! My training bra practically flew out the window and I had to go to Victoria's Secret!<p>

Anyways, I had landed last night and sneaked over here early this morning before anyone could see me. I wanted to surprise them! I flipped through a Seventeen magazine to keep me distracted but my eyes kept glancing over to Mia's closet.

"No Mia! If you like it so much, why don't you wear it?" Letty asked, standing up and ruffling through Mia's closet. I gave in and hurried to her closet too, grabbing the item that had been standing out to me all morning. The frills and layers of white knee length skirt flitted around as I spinned it a little and set it on the bed. Reaching around Let, I grabbed a white shrug with short sleeves that had red stitching around the arms. It was tied at the chest and gave ample view of my breasts.

"Oh my god. That's a pretty genius outfit Mari. Are sure you can do it?" Mia asked. It wasn't supposed to be that dramatic, but this was a stepping stone for me. I was finally gonna show Dom what he was missing!

"Hell yes." I reached down and moved all of Mia's shoes out of the way before finding what I was looking for. The black box practically shone on us as Mia and Letty knelt down next to me. Letty gave out a small gasp.

"You're not! Those are designed-" But I cut her off.

"To please the male mind and make the female legs appear longer." I read off the tab on the side. I stood up slowly and held out the red wedges in front our face. We looked at it longingly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Vince asked, rudely barging in. I squealed and jumped behind the girls, seeing as the only things I had on were my panties and large t-shirt.

"Vince, get out of here!" I heard Letty throw something at the door and Vince chuckle, closing the door again.

"Okay girls." I said, walking over to the bed and picking up the clothes. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Mami had left a platter bunuelos for us to bring over so after getting dressed, I practically sprinted across the street to get it. Taking one look in the mirror in the hallway, I stopped. I looked... wow. I hadn't looked at myself since this morning while I brushing my teeth. A picture of my 7th grade picture was on the table under the mirror. I had those small, Harry Potter glasses and my hair looked a mess. Plus, I had these colorful braces and my skin was all blotchy. Looking at me now, it was a whole different story.<p>

My hair had grown locker, but I learned how to keep it cute and under control. Right now, it had it's natural wave to it. My skin had cleared up mucho and my braces were taken out last October. As for my glasses, I had traded them in for contacts and was loving that decision. I smiled at my reflection and blew myself a kiss before walking out of the house and locking it behind me.

Mia and Letty were standing on the porch waiting for me. Mia took the plate and we made the walk across the street together. Taking a deep breath, I walked with them up the driveway. From across the yard, I could see Dom talking to someone before looking our way. I looked away and smiled at Mr. Toretto.

"Hello girls! Marisol! Miami has done you good huh lil' one?" He exclaimed, smiling at me and hugging me tightly. I smiled at my only father figure and giggled. Me and Letty's dad has bailed on us a couple of months after I was born and Letty had turned 1, so Mr. Toretto was the only kind of father I had.

"Yes, but Los Angeles will always be my home." I said as he pulled back.

"You look like you belong in the DR, not LA." Vince's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see him looking down.

"Vince. Girls probably say this to you all the time." I lifted his chin to look at me. "My eyes are up here." I laughed a little before hugging him. Even with the heels, I was still only around five foot four. Three inches and I was still short.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Good to see you Mari." He said, hugging me back slightly. Pulling away he looked at my boobs again before letting out a breath. "How old are you again?"

"15, Vince."

"Right." He let out a long breath. "I need a beer." Once again, he looked down my shirt. "Or some vodka." He walked away and I laughed before walking over to the girls again.

"My boobs are magical." I said, laughing.

"Yes they are."

I knew that voice anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're screwed Mia. And we have no back-up." I muttered, running a hand through my hair and turning off the radio. Leaning on the table, I looked at her with a worried look.

"Let's discuss this when the boys get here." She sighed and faced the door too. When we heard the screeching of the door, we grabbed the first weapon we could find. Mine was the multi-use Swiss Army knife I got for my sixteenth birthday. Pushing the small silver button, we both hid behind columns, weapons at the ready.

"Mia? Mari?" Came O'Connor's voice. I let out a sigh of relief and came out from hiding. Mia hugged him tightly first, and I went next. Pulling him tightly to me, I whispered, "Leave it to you Bri, to find one of the very few abandoned warehouses in Rio." He chuckled and let me go. When Dom came in, I pulled away and looked at him. My heart skipped a beat and I hugged him immediately. He took the knife out of my hand and then the pipe out of Mia's.

"Just like a Toretto." I snorted and looked around him. "Where's the old coyote?"

"Yeah where's Vince?"

"That's a good question." Brian said, incriminatingly.

"He'll be here." Dom rumbled, walking away.

"Guys we're all over the news. They think that we killed the DA guys on the train." Mia said as I followed Dom over to the car.

"With one quick look, it's pretty clean." I whispered to him. "But I bet with another, more in-dept look..." I gave him a knowing look and tucked my right hand under my left elbow, chewing on my middle finger. He smirked at me and turned his attention back to Mia and Brian.

"One thing we know is, they wanted this car." Dom said, crowbar in hand. Slowly taking it away from him, I set it down and moved to open the door, sitting down contently and looking around.

"We find out what it is, we'll know what we're up against." I smirked and slowly started taking out the inside parts.

My mind slowly started to drift down memory lane.

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

The summer had finished, my sixteenth birthday come and gone, and school had started again. Forced by my religious mom, me and Letty were forced to go to St. Mary's, a couple of blocks away. Mia had to beg her dad to let her come too, just so we could all be together. Being a private school, uniforms were required. It was your basic black and white plaid skirt with a white button down and Mary Janes with tights. Just to show off my looks, I switched it up a little. Instead of normal tights, I wore fishnets. Instead of normal Mary-Janes, I wore the high-heeled versions. My skirt was over two inches above the knee and my shirt [when it was hot] was always tied at the chest. It was a big part of my new image. The first few weeks of school, I didn't get to go by the garage. We still went over for Sunday dinners, but I usually had my hair in a ponytail or a bun and some sweats. Letty on the other hand went every, single effin' day. After three weeks, on the hottest day in September, with a record breaking 95 degrees, all I wanted to do was stay home under the AC. But Mia chose that day to need help around the garage.

"But it's hot!"

"We have fans." I gave her a look and closed my locker. Walking alongside her, she looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Fine! Okay, I'll come over."

"No it's okay, we can drive over there right after school." I gulped as she walked ahead. With Dom? Looking like this? Fun, fun, fun.

After school, me, Mia, and Letty piled into Letty's car. Letty had been working on this heap of junk all month but nothing really changed. It still looked crappy to me. Turning up the radio, we all sang along loudly and obnoxiously to the music. When we got to the actual garage, we were still laughing and singing.

"Don't go chasing waterfalls! Just stick to the lakes and river you're used to!" We sang, walking in and going over to the front desk.

"You guys sound like crap! And why are you still in those nasty uniforms?" Vince asked walking in from the back room, not noticing me seeing as I was sitting on the couch underneath the high counter. Mia stuck her middle finger at him and smiled down at me. Looking across from me, I spotted a box labeled 'M'. I smiled and was going to reach for it when I heard Dom's rumbling voice above me.

"Hey Mi. Any new clients for me today? Calls?"

Mia looked around her desk for her notepad and groaned. "Jessica called." I cringed at the name and could feel a headache coming on already. "Said she's coming by in an hour. Do not leave, asshole. I will not hear the end of it if you do."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I snorted and grabbed my math book, easily getting through the problems. I was probably the smartest girl in my graduating class, not to brag or anything. But I _was _the best. After a while, I closed the book and leaned my head against the wall behind me. Closing my eyes, I suddenly heard Letty calling me.

"Marisol! Despierta, pequeña puta sucia!" I groaned and tried to ignore her but there was no ignoring Letty. "I need your help on my car. It needs a radio and gear stick and everything else. The works. You are the only person I know who can take it out good-ely."

Raising an eyebrow, I giggled at her choice of words. "Good-ely? You need a dictionary Let." She laughed and I got up, but not before hitting my head on the counter. "Puta" I muttered under my breath before following Let over to her car. Leaving the door open and one leg out, I slowly started taking out the steering wheel.

"Letty? Why is there a female leg covered in fishnet tights hanging outside your door?" I heard Vince ask. Grabbing the steering wheel, I checked my lip gloss and hair in the mirror before walking out of the car with the wheel in hand. Making sure to walk past the boys, I placed it on the table near the back.

"Wheel's done Let." I said, walking back to the car. I could hear footsteps and by the sound of them, they weren't Letty's.

"You think you're slick don't you?" Dom asked me, leaning in the window of the now closed door.

"What do you mean?"

"You think just because you got tits now, you're all grown up? We're the grown ups here. Not you. We race cars, you don't even have one. Just because guys are paying a little attention to you, it doesn't mean you're freaking superwoman." He leaned up to walk away but not before turning around. "Oh and put on some clothes."

* * *

><p><em>Still 1995<em>

My car. It wasn't a foreign concept. No one but me and Louis {Mr. Toretto} knew about it. It was from 1993 and was a real beauty. I didn't need to work in the garage because I had to put so much work into this thing. I worked at Harry's so I could free parts for it. Never driven it before, too scared for it's own good. Until now. I had something to prove.

Going home, I pulled on some shorts and a tank top before slipping on my high-topped Converse & putting my hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing the keys from the bottom of my third dresser drawer, I hurried into the garage before pulling back the car cover. There sat my 1993 Skyline GTR. With the best engine money could buy and a NOS system that was in the garage to boot, plus, the bottom lit up at night & some sick tinted windows.

I slipped in and started it up, turning the radio to some random rock station. Keeping my eyes squinted and hands on the wheel tightly, I took off down the abandoned road towards the garage. Turning up the radio, I drove faster until the turn for the garage came up. The wheels screeched and I smirked as it slid to the side. Jessica's car was parked across from the door of the garage and she was standing in the middle of the street, yelling at Dom who was standing on the sidewalk.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to _not _stand in the middle of the road?" I asked out loud, to absolutely no one in particular. Not even hesitating, I shifted the car out of park and into drive & took off.

"AIIIII!" Jessica's voice rang out and I laughed before hitting the brake when I was almost an inch away from her. Getting out, I walked past her and whispered in her ear, "I didn't kill you yet sweetheart."

"Woah!" I heard Vince exclaim. "Who'd you still that from Mari?" He asked, turning to me. Smirking, I reached behind the front desk and winked at Mia who gave me a grin and a fist bump. Letty chuckled as she leaned back on her car & bumped fists with me too.

"Louis bought it for me. Said with my good grades and spotless record, I deserved this." Walking past Dom, who had his arms cross and Jessica by his side, I placed the box on the hood of my car. Feeling all of their eyes on me, I took my keys out and flicked open the small pocket knife on it before cutting through the tape on the box. Inside the cardboard was a NOS tank. The smaller pieces surrounded it and my eyes lit up at the sight of it. Quickly popping the hood, I placed the big tank in it's correct spot and hooked all the wires to the engine before leading it up to the steering wheel.

Once I was done, I threw Vince the box and took one last look at Dom.

He leant into the open window like he did earlier that day and, with a serious face, said, "You're still that little girl with the braces and glasses in my eyes. It'll take a lot to change my mind."

Looking at him with a small smirk on my face, I replied curtly and lowly, "Challenge accepted, Dominic."

* * *

><p><strong>My word count right now is 1,851 for this chapter. Longest I've ever written. Sorry if it sucks, I tried to put as much detail into it without making it seem like I was oversharing. Feedback is wantedneeded/demanded.**


End file.
